Fairlies
Fairlies are a species of humans who have been gifted supernatural powers. All Fairlies are orphaned humans who grow or develop their unique powers as orphans. Not all orphans become Fairlies, but all Fairlies are orphans. However, it is rare that Fairlie powers are passed down genenetically. Fairlies live in human societies, but are usually loners. They may live in orphanages, but many prefer to live on the streets. Fairlies are used to be the ones left out, and they have spent centuries being labelled as "freaks." For as long as they have existed, many have tried to capture Fairlies and study their powers to benefit the world. As time went on, Fairlies were seen as dangerous, and were seen as needing to be captured. The most popular location for captured Fairlies is the Fairlie Home in Baltimore, Maryland, a government institute where Fairlies are captured, studied, tortured, and treated as prisoners in a maximum-security prison. Many Fairlies have been captured and sent there, and it holds a current population of 150 Fairlies. Very few Fairlies have made it out of the Fairlie Home, and many of them have escaped to Orlando, Florida, where they are offered free sanctuary by Wayne Kresky and his daughter, Wanda Alcott. History Fairlies have been around for centuries. All Fairlies are born as humans, but when both of their parents have died, some orphans may develop supernatural powers. Fairlies were given their name because they were described to be "Fairly Human." Fairlies have always been meant to use their powers for good, but how a Fairlie chooses to use their powers is up to them. While Fairlies have good intentions, Fairlies are still labelled as "freaks," "oddballs," "weirdos," and "monsters." People all throughout the centuries have viewed Fairlies as being dangerous, and this is why Fairlies have always been captured and locked up by humans. Fairlies are still not accepted into society in the twenty-first century, and all Fairlies are sent to Barracks 14, a Fairlie Home located in Baltimore, Maryland, which is currently run by the government. The Fairlies that have escaped are offered free sanctaury in Orlando, Florida, offered by Wayne Kresky, and his daughter, Wanda Alcott. Powers All Fairlies have supernatural powers, which is what defines them. Most Fairlies have a power unique to themselves, and therefore, Fairlie powers are not usually repeated. While Fairlies have one unique power, it is common that other powers, such as telekinesis, will be repeated in Fairlies. Fairlies usually have one main power, but could also have up to three powers. Fairlies have total control over their powers, even though things like strong emotions may often set them off. All Fairlies are meant to use their powers for good, but however, they can use them however the Fairlie desires to. Appearance Fairlies appear exactly as humans do. It is impossible to tell that someone is a Fairlie just by looking at them, as they appear to be human. Fairlies are identified only when they are seen using their powers. A Fairlie's power can sometimes influence the way that a Fairlie behaves, or even their personality. Some Fairlies may have minor physical features that relate to their powers, but not features that a normal human wouldn't have. It is possible for a Fairlie's eye color to change when using their power, but after practice, this can be controlled by the Fairlie. All Fairlies appear to be enigmatic, because of the secrets they are keeping. Some Fairlies like to change their appearances after a while to blend into their surroundings. If they are on the run from the government, they will do this to avoid being caught. Fairlies will usually change their appearance by dying their hair, cutting their hair, wearing makeup, or changing their wardrobe. Other Fairlies, however, will opt out of this. Fairlie Rules Fairlies have a set of rules that they abide by. Fairlies are not allowed to break these rules, and it is considered a disgrace if they do so. The Fairlie Rules are as follows: #You may not tell humans about the Fairlies. #You may not tell humans what your powers as a Fairlie specifically are. #You may not expose another Fairlie to a human. #You may only reveal your powers to a human in a life-or-death situation. #You may not specifically reveal the Fairlie Rules to a human. #You shall use your powers for good and for the benefit of humanity. List of Fairlies Tumblr m6eodr4iJ21r46g7vo1 1280.jpg|Summer Whitman- ESP and Telekinetic Amanda Whitman.jpeg|Amanda Whitman- Aerokinetic and Telekinetic d7fed8f2f665c29542afb8b7086dc57e.jpg|Jess Bernowski- Precognitive dreaming Last-man-standing-kaitlyn-dever-1.jpg|Sadie Browne- Health Manipulation Carmella09.jpg|Carmella Redford- Ice Manipulation Tumblr m9c24atDne1qd3mv6o1 500.jpg|Grace Williams- Nitrokinetic, X-Ray Vision, and Laser Vision MV5BMTQwMjU5ODc0Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjY2NzY5Mw@@. V1 .jpg|Penelope Quimby- Aerokinetic 936full-abigail-breslin.jpg|Waverly Crass- Super Speed Tumblr mt0wg8CBW91rv3a9bo1 500-1.png|Rose Ally- Pyrokinetic The-Eleventh-Doctor-the-eleventh-doctor-25872156-450-650.jpg|Matthew Bennett- Immortal and Telekinetic Trivia *Fairlies are often mistaken as "fairies," because of their names. *All Fairlies are orphans, but however, it is rare that Fairlie powers are passed down genetically. *It is impossible to tell that someone is a Fairlie by looking at them. *A Fairlie's powers can influence their personality. *A Fairlie has no control over what their powers may be, but their personal history may help to determine it. Gallery Category:Species Category:Supernatural Species